


Let me protect you for once

by celestiasmilktea



Series: Danganronpa one-shots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Peko has a nightmare. Luckily Fuyuhiko is there to protect her.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Danganronpa one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Let me protect you for once

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective jumps back and forth a bit, sorry about that. I wrote this in about 5 minutes while listening to Hozier so it may not be very good but it's cute nonetheless. Also this is my first time writing for these two so let me know how I did! I love this ship so much and I hope I did them justice :)

Peko stared down the army of puppets approaching her. It felt like she wasn’t in control of her own arms as she slashed them apart. Blood splattered across her glasses. She looked up, into her young master’s eyes. Well, eye, because one of them had been cut. By her own sword. She screamed, dropping to her knees and cradling his head. She couldn’t lose him, she just couldn’t. She had failed in her mission to protect him. She sobbed and held him to her chest.  
“Peko!” A hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up at its owner. “Are you ok?” She realized where she was. Laying in bed, with her young mas- right, he wanted to be called Fuyuhiko- next to her. “Were you having a nightmare?” She nodded, still crying. He pulled her into a hug.  
“I’m sorry for waking you up.” She whispered into his chest.  
“It’s ok. Not your fault.” He rubbed small circles on her back. “Was it the same dream as usual?”  
“Yes.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”  
“Baby, you don’t have to apologize.” He could feel her shaking. “It’s ok. We’re safe.”  
“I couldn’t protect you.” She sniffled.  
“You don’t need to protect me. Just being here with me is enough.”  
She was silent for a long time. “Ok.” She pulled out of the hug a bit, just enough to reach up and gently touch the eyepatch he wore. This one was made of a soft cloth so it was comfortable for him to sleep in, but still protected the delicate scar tissue.  
He reached up and took her hand in his, pulling it to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. “I love you.”  
She sighed sleepily. “I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around her, letting her roll over so he could spoon her. She smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep. It could be nice being the one to be protected sometimes.


End file.
